Dia a Dia
by Sesshomaru no Miko-sama
Summary: O dia a dia dos pilotos após a guerra. Romance, humor e os meninos como nunca ninguem viu antes.
1. Default Chapter

Dia a dia  
  
Por: Sesshoumaru no Miko  
  
Cinema  
  
Agora com o fim da guerra, os rapazes podiam pensar em seguir  
com suas vidas normalmente, contudo, se lutar era tudo que eles  
sabiam fazer nada mais natural que com o passar do tempo eles se  
juntassem a Preserv.  
O primeiro foi Wu Fei convidado pela Sally, logo Trowa abandonou  
o circo praticamente falido, também Duo chegava a Preserv  
buscando, alem de um salário melhor, um pouco mais de agitação  
.Por ultimo Heero, que não se sentia mais útil a Helena, pois  
agora a pacifista já não dependia tanto dele para manter-se  
protegida, segura; outros podiam muito bem cumprir esse papel.  
Apesar das suspeitas sobre algumas novas armas de guerra, novas  
tecnologias, tudo estava um pouco mais tranqüilo e os ex-pilotos  
seguiam o curso de suas vidas normalmente.  
Duo e Heero cada vez se tornavam mais próximos, uma parceria tão  
perfeita só podia ocasionar uma amizade perfeita, porem algo  
alem de amizade começava a surgir...  
Numa noite de folga, Duo é surpreendido pelo seu soldado perfeito ao  
ser convidado para ir ao cinema...  
_Cinema? _ pergunta Duo incrédulo _ você quer ir ao cinema?  
_ Claro, Duo, não faça essa cara, apesar de ser um soldado treinado  
para me manter frio sob condições extremas, eu gosto de relaxar de vez  
em quando; e agora parece uma boa hora. Fim da guerra , nenhum MS  
construído... Acho que tenho esse direito.  
Duo estava atônito, então o soldado sem sentimentos era na realidade  
um homem de sentimentos contidos.  
_ ah! Ta... ta bom. E o que vai ser?  
Duo ficou na expectativa da escolha do japonês : "o que será que ele  
vai escolher? Um filme de ação... guerra, invasão alienígena...sangue  
pra todo lado..."  
_ Sei lá Duo, acho que to afim de uma coisa bem leve, talvez uma  
comedia romântica.  
Duo arregalou os olhos _ O que?? Cara você ta me assustando, comedia  
romântica? Isso não combina com você! Escolhe outro.  
_ Duo...apesar de ser um soldado, eu costumo gostar de coisas normais  
...  
O rapaz de tranças percebeu que Heero não gostou muito do comentário _  
É que eu não conhecia esse seu lado... parece que você ta possuído por  
algum espírito...  
Agora foi a vez de Heero se surpreender _ Ah Duo, você não acreditou  
que eu fosse uma máquina de matar o tempo todo, não é? A guerra  
acabou...não tem motivo para me auto destruir todo tempo!  
_mas Heero...  
_ Duo... eu sempre fui calado e com cara de poucos amigos; isso nunca  
vai mudar, no trabalho eu sempre vou ser o soldado perfeito...mas fora  
dos Preservs a minha vida continua... Agora... Vamos ao cinema, eu  
pago!  
  
_ Uhm... ta, mas eu quero ver filme de terror.  
_ Ta...ta , o que você quizer.  
  
Duo incrédulo aceitou o convite de seu amigo, ainda entre resmungos  
_mas Heero...que isso não combina com você, não combina.  
_ Duo...  
No shopping, subindo as escadas rolantes não parecia realmente que  
havia algo diferente, Heero parecia o mesmo soldado perfeito de  
sempre, frio, compenetrado, andando na frente com os braços cruzados  
no peito.  
Duo logo atrás , perdido em seus pensamentos nem percebeu que chegaram  
a entrada do cinema e que Heero falava com ele:  
_ Duo... Duo...  
saindo de seu transe, Duo vira-se vagarosamente , os olhos violetas  
ainda distantes :  
_ o que foi?  
_ Ainda com essa cara , Duo?  
Agora é que ele realmente despertara.  
_não ... não é isso...é ... que  
Heero dá um longo suspiro:  
_ Está bem...eu deixo você escolher o filme...mas não faz essa cara de  
padre pronto pro exorcismo que eu não gosto!  
_ Mas Heero...é que a expressão do seu rosto não combina com "vamos  
pegar um cineminha"você não está sorrindo...  
Heero nunca foi de exteriorizar suas emoções e sentimentos, mas ele os  
possuía e talvez Duo tão extrovertido estivesse achando tudo muito  
engraçado, mas.. .  
_ Duo, quando você me ver sorrir..  
Ele nem precisou terminar a frase , seu olhar já dizia tudo, contudo o  
rapaz de tranças a cada reação do amigo ficava mais e mais curioso.  
Sempre sorrindo Duo segura o ombro do amigo numa atitude amistosa:  
_ Certo, eu não vou mais te atazanar e... pode escolher o filme.  
Heero, satisfeito , volta sua atenção para a lista de filmes exibidos  
naquela noite:  
_ Já escolhi! Pode deixar que eu pago, já que eu convidei...  
  
Sala escura , já vai começar o filme...Duo pasmado não acreditava que  
estava prestes a assistir um filme jurássico do século XX, Kate e  
Leopoldo.  
Jogado no banco do cinema ... aquele filme era uma velharia que nem a  
historia valia a pena ...Duo queria ação, pessoas correndo, tiros,  
violência. Cadê a violência?  
Heero não tirava os olhos da tela, Duo enfadado prendeu toda sua  
atenção ao rosto de seu amigo.  
Apesar de não haver um sorriso naquele rosto podia bem notar que  
estava mais tranqüilo, os olhos ... mais claros, límpidos. Havia algo  
de diferente. Duo se perdeu em questões sobre o que Heero gostava de  
fazer, como seria o Heero pessoa, amigo... Quem sabe até como  
amante... a mente do rapaz de trança , gradativamente tornou-se turva,  
os pensamentos distantes...  
  
_ Duo! Duo... acorda, o filme já acabou...  
Ele abriu os olhos, não sabia o que dizer, sua face corou. Nunca tinha  
oportunidade de conhecer o Heero humano, e quando isso acontece ,  
dorme?!  
Aquele jovem oriental não parecia zangado , apenas um pouco  
desapontado...  
_ Tava tão chato assim ?  
_ Olha, Heero, foi mal.. é que...  
Estavam sentados ainda, as pessoas não haviam deixado a sala, mas as  
luzes estavam acesas e os credito finais do filme ainda rodavam.  
_ Se você quiser podemos ver outro com mais ação , ainda está cedo e  
...  
_ Não! Quer dizer... eu to com fome ... vamos comer alguma coisa, e já  
que você pagou o cinema eu pago a comida, certo?!  
Dizendo isso Duo se espreguiçou como um gato, levantando-se a seguir  
para acompanhar o ultimo insistente que teimava em ver os créditos  
finais.  
Heero não manifestou agrado ou desagrado, apenas acompanhou o amigo.  
_ Você gostou do filme? _ pergunta Duo tentando uma conversa tímida,  
mas Heero nem se dá ao trabalho de responder; sentam-se numa mesa, ele  
espera seu amigo de olhos violetas escolher seu lanche super  
gorduroso e cheio de calorias, para depois pedir um café _expresso sem  
açúcar.  
Derrepente, Duo se sentiu sem graça, não tinha o que falar; logo ele  
que falava pelos cotovelos! O que havia de errado? Por que estava tão  
incomodado com a presença do japonês ?! Só porque ele queria se  
divertir, levar uma vida normal? Normal? Desde quando pensava no Heero  
como anormal?  
_ Duo? O que foi? Ta com uma cara preocupada...  
Duo saia de seu transe um pouco mais transtornado, seu amigo ainda o  
encarando, esperando uma resposta; os olhos interrogativos o prendendo  
em suposições...  
_ Heero... co... converse comigo ...só um pouco...eu não sei porque estou  
agindo como um idiota...  
erguendo uma das sobrancelhas , o rapaz de olhos azuis devolve apenas  
um grunhido como resposta.  
_ É verdade, eu não sei o que houve comigo, eu quero muito curtir  
minha folga com você , não é má vontade ...  
Heero faz uma pausa sorvendo seu café , só então ele começa a falar,  
sua voz sai suave, ele não estava zangado...nem possuía aquele timbre  
demoníaco nem o tom de desprezo de quando estava numa missão .  
_ Duo, por que está tão tenso? Acha tão estranho eu ir ao cinema...  
passear?  
_ Mas Heero.. é que você não demonstra...  
Neste momento, pode perceber uma sutil mudança nos olhos do japonês  
...parecia triste? Desapontado?  
_ Duo... eu sempre fui fechado, calado e com a guerra tive a  
necessidade de me fechar ainda mais, mas isso não significa que eu não  
goste de sair, conversar e outras coisas.  
Os olhos suavizaram um pouco antes dele recomeçar...  
_ Duo , eu gosto muito da sua companhia...  
_ Ah! Fala serio! _ Agora era Duo , incrédulo , o que era aquilo  
afinal? Uma declaração?  
Num breve momento parecia que Heero iria sorrir, mas foi uma ilusão  
... não, não foi uma ilusão , foram os lhos novamente, Duo pode  
perceber os olhos brilhavam de forma diferente...  
O rapaz de olhos violetas ficou um pouco corado, jamais imaginara tal  
situação , talvez ele o soldado perfeito fosse apenas humano e aquele  
status ganho durante a guerra fosse uma crueldade muito grande para  
alguém que era apenas introvertido, serio.  
Duo ofereceu ao seu amigo seu melhor sorriso, largou refrigerante de  
lado e colocou os cotovelos na mesa, apoiando o rosto sobre as mãos  
_ Heero? Gosta da minha companhia ? Por que?  
Agora foi a vez de Heero ficar vermelho, virou para o lado tentando  
esconder o rubor que denunciava que o jovem de trança tocara num ponto  
sensível de japonês.  
_ Bem, Duo, é que ... você é tão diferente de mim, durante toda a  
guerra eu... eu... adoro seu jeito irreverente...e...  
_ Chega Heero! _ Duo segurou forte as mãos do amigo _ Heero , é muito  
pra mim, não to acostumado, não conheço você como pensei que conhecia,  
e sinceramente...se você abrir essa boca e soltar um "eu te amo" eu  
mando queimar em nome de Jesus!  
Os olhos novamente, isso era maravilhoso! Todas as emoções e  
sentimentos de Heero não se mostravam em seu rosto...refletiam apenas  
em seus olhos.  
_ Heero..._ continua Duo_ vamos fazer isso bem devagar, para eu me  
acostumar com você aos poucos.  
Apenas uma confirmação com a cabeça foi o que conseguiu arrancar de  
seu amigo.  
Naquela noite nada mais aconteceu, resolveram que haveriam outras  
noites, outras conversas ... e o encanto não se quebraria se  
esperassem um pouco.  
  
Continua  
  
Gente, chega de Heero soldado que não sente...chega de Katre chorão !  
A pedidos da minha amiga Mokona essa fic vai retratar um pouco do  
cotidiano dos casais... quer dizer.. assim eu espero, essa é minha  
segunda fic e eu ainda to meio travada, espero que melhore... mas o  
meu casal favorito ainda não apareceu....  
Ah! Eu sempre escrevo Katre, porque Quatre me lembra Quatermain e eu  
não gosto disso...  
Mandem comentários  
bjos 


	2. Dia a Dia 2

Dia a dia 2  
  
Por Sesshoumaru no Miko  
  
Nos dias que se seguiram, tudo ocorria normalmente, Heero parecia o impassível e compenetrado soldado , dando o melhor de si para provar sua perfeição . Durante os horários de café e almoço, longas conversas jogadas fora; mas nenhuma declaração ou algo semilar saiu da boca do japonês . No decorrer desse tempo, Duo pode perceber que apesar do rosto de seu amigo não demonstrar nada, seus olhos diziam muito... isso era o que mais o encantava...  
  
Mas ... Duo ainda estava um pouco confuso, e procurava aliviar essa ansiedade se distraindo em conversas animadas com Katre. Infelizmente o assunto Heero virara tabu na mente de Duo e toda vez que Katre mencionava o nome Heero, o americano suava, tremia e desconversava.  
  
Algum problema, Duo? perguntava o loirinho com o ar mais inocente, os olhos exalando tranqüilidade e confiança...  
  
Duo, amigo do loiro há anos não pode deixar de comentar É Katre...tem...Mas você não vai saber agora!Seu manipulador! Quem não te conhece que te compre!  
  
Um risinho cristalino ecoa pelo escritório, um lobo em pele de cordeiro...Quando Katre queria alguma coisa era difícil de não conseguir, o pequeno árabe apesar de polido com aquela aparência de anjo, perseguia o que queria com uma ferocidade de um animal; um estrategista, manipulava a situação a seu redor para conseguir seu objetivos.  
  
Certo , Duo, eu posso esperar, mas já que não posso cutucar essa historia, esse segredo , você vai me fazer um grande favor...  
  
Duo ergue as sobrancelhas imaginando qual plano arquitetônico ele seria incluído desta vez...  
  
Você vai me convidar pra sair! Conclui o árabe.  
  
Certo meu Katre, e quem é a vitima, alem de mim é claro.  
  
Um sorriso perdido entre o angelical e o diabólico surge no rosto do rapaz Trowa é claro!  
  
Agora quem não entendia nada era Duo Mas Katre... é obvio que ele ta caidinho por você... voce só precisa se declarar...  
  
Duo, você não está entendo... quem disse que eu quero me declarar? Quero que Trowa faça isso primeiro. Assim eu vou ter absoluto controle sobre ele, pois quando um homem como Trowa acha que é o conquistador, pensa que detem o poder e fica muito mais fácil de manipular. Duo estava assustado com as palavras do amigo, quem diria que ele seria tão frio e calculista... e Katre continuava seus argumentos: Ele sempre vai ter medo de me perder pois teve muito trabalho para me conquistar  
  
Katre, voce é assustador...perigoso...quero morrer seu amigo...  
  
Risinho novamente...  
  
Isso mesmo Duo, seja meu amigo e nunca correrá perigo!  
  
Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, Katre, odiaria ver você e o Trowa magoados... Cuidado para não brincar com os sentimentos dele... cuidado para não se machucar...  
  
Combinaram então de saírem em grupo para dançar num dos clubes mais badalados da região Katre propôs uma limusine busca-los em casa, mas discutindo com Duo acharam melhor se encontrarem no clube, soaria mais casual, alem disso Duo queria que Heero fosse com ele e talvez a presença de mais alguém o desinibisse um pouco ...  
  
Durante o almoço naquele mesmo dia Duo comentou com o japonês que gostaria de sair para dançar e propôs irem ao clube indicado por Katre. Heero topou na hora extraindo do rapaz de trança um sorriso maravilhoso  
  
Ótimo, vou ligar para Katre e confirmar o local!  
  
Heero se decepcionou um pouco ao ouvir essas palavras, então não era apenas eles dois? Mas sair com Duo era tudo que ele queria, não iria se abater por isso...para disfarçar um pouco a decepção resolver questionar se pegariam um táxi ou Duo viria dirigindo.  
  
Não Heero, me pega com seu carro, se eu beber demais quero que você me leve pra casa!  
  
O Jovem japonês amou isso...o mundo a sua volta parecia mudar estava mais colorido, ele ouvia melhor, via melhor... Duo, total entrega, total confiança , nada acontecerá de ruim se Heero estiver ao meu lado...  
  
Heero...Heero? ce tá me ouvindo?  
  
Hã?! Heero saia de um sonho para uma realidade que quase acompanhava o mesmo caminho .  
  
que horas? as 9 :00, ta bom?  
  
Era a oportunidade que Heero ansiada, sair com Duo em seu próprio meio; talvez com isso ele se soltasse mais; nunca imaginaria que o americano sempre tão irreverente se sentisse tímido e acuado só porque mostrara um interesse alem da amizade.  
  
O plano de Katre parecia estar indo de vento em popa. Trowa não desconfiou de nada ao receber em sua sala a ligação de Katre repassando o convite de Duo para irem ao "O Clube" só para relaxar.. . e Trowa mesmo se ofereceu para levar o loirinho, nada poderia ser mais perfeito! Pouco depois , minutos antes das 9horas, um Heero de calça social preta e camisa azul, muito bem arrumado e cheiroso batia na porta de Duo.  
  
Ual! Como estamos sexy hoje... a quem pretende conquistar com isso Heero?  
  
Você. essa resposta derrubou o jovem de trança que lançou ao amigo um de seus olhares "morra"  
  
Duo, não me olhe assim que eu não gosto.  
  
Heero... ai que vergonha... precisa responder assim na lata?  
  
Ta bom Duo... eu to vestido assim para chamar a atenção das garçonetes que me atenderem nO Clube... Melhorou?  
  
Vamos embora...Heero...  
  
No carro durante todo o percurso Duo parecia mais relaxado, até empolgado com a noite...o japonês adorava isso, aquela vitalidade, aquele jeito irresistível...provocante ele era tão apaixonante e aquele cabelo até a cintura? Era difícil se concentrar na estrada  
  
No clube, na porta, antes de entrarem no embiente tecno . Quando Duo parou para procurar a mesa dos amigos, Heero percebeu os olhares estranhos cobiçarem o sexy rapaz de tranças. Num movimento instintivo, o japonês agarra seu amigo pela cintura. Assustado Duo paraliza "o que sera que houve? O que ele vai fazer?"estes pensamentos apagaram seu sorriso. Heero? O que houve?  
  
Duo pelo amor de Deus, eu me sinto acuado aqui!  
  
Acuado? Não entendo?  
  
Duo, não me deixe sozinho aqui, eu não quero ver ninguém cobiçando você... eu não vou agüentar!  
  
Então era isso, ciúmes.. Heero estava com ciúmes... melhor tranqüiliza-lo? Sem pensar , Duo muda de assunto : Olha lá eles desconverçava Duo acenando para uma figura loira numa mesa afastada; mas Heero não o soltava...  
  
Heero... calma, ninguém vai me seqüestrar... só espero que não marque território fazendo xixi nos cantos!  
  
Idiota foi tudo que Heero ouviu de um Heero mais relaxado que soltava sua cintura e caminhava para as mesas.  
  
Na mesa , a bebida e a conversa não paravam, ate o anti social Wu Fei estava la... Para a surpresa de todos! Algumas rodadas de cerveja depois , Wu Fei se despedia de todos...não era seu dia de folga e precisava acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Katre queria ir até a pista de dança e pedia polidamente para Trowa o acompanhar.  
  
Heero podia finalmente ficar sozinho com aquela beldade, mas...  
  
Você não vai, Duo?  
  
Vou o que? rebatia o sorridentee que não conseguia ficar quieto na mesa.  
  
Ora...dançar é claro...sei que você quer...  
  
Duo ia responder com uma pegunta, mas pensou melhor, questionar o ciúmes do japonês talvez não fosse uma boa estratégia , ele apenas sorriu, aquele sorriso idiota que os bêbados dão quando falam bobagens.  
  
Heero percebendo a leve embriagues de seu amigo esperou as piores, ou melhores, asneiras...  
  
Heerooo...  
  
Unh?  
  
Nos estamos tendo um relacionamento?  
  
É claro que não ... você não deixa eu te tocar.  
  
A resposta foi clara, mas não grosseira, alem disso , Duo já estava acostumado com as repostas certeiras do japonês.E mais uma vez....  
  
Heerooo...  
  
O que foi...  
  
Voce não tem medo do que os outros vão pensar por estar apaixonado por outro homem?  
  
Duo, você tem 20 e censurados anos e ainda tem problemas com a sua sexualidade?  
  
Não desconversa Hee Duo apontava o dedo em direção ao amigo enquanto batia na mesa Você não respondeu minha pergunta,  
  
Heero ergue uma das sobrancelhas achando aquela situação uma das melhores que já havia vivido com o americano.  
  
Não Duo , eu não tenho esse tipo de duvida existencial...  
  
Hee... você é tão ...seguro...tao adulto...  
  
...meu deus, como ta bêbado..., pensa Heero.  
  
Heero!  
  
Fala Duo...  
  
Será que você poderia me beijar agora? E depois me levar pra casa?  
  
É claro... Heero se aproxima vagarosamente do jovem de trança segurando seu queixo com uma das mãos , os olhos violetas estavam úmidos, os lábios ligeiramente separados... Heero lentamente assalta um dos lábios para a seguir possuir toda aquela boca desejosa... Tão quente... tão sensual... como Heero beijava gostoso....Duo estava totalmente entregue, já havia desistido da cadeira onde estava e tomara para si o colo do japonês, suas mãos percorriam avidamente as costas do amigo. Heero se entretia com os beijos, só se separava daquela boca macia para beijar seu pescoço e sentir aquele cheiro inebriante que só o deus da morte possuía...a cada invertida Duo arfava e gemia incentivando Heero a continuar...o calor dos corpos... o cheiro do desejo...  
  
Heero...quero mais...beija mais...  
  
Enquanto Heero e Duo se divertiam na mesa, Katre não tão embriagado quanto seu amigo de tranças , chamava a atenção de todos na pista de dança, principalmente de um jovem alto de cabelos longos e negros... Trowa obesservava o árabe quando percebe o estranho se aproximar, uma sensação diferente se apodera de seu corpo, naquele instante tudo a sua volta desaparecera... a musica, as luzes... o som ... até as pessoas!Trowa so consseguia ver o loiro árabe sendo abordado por alguém alto lindo de cabelos negros, negros como a noite! Katre, hipinotizado pela musica e pelas luzes foi facilmente encurralado. Levou algum tempo para compreender o que estava acontecendo Havia no meio da pista dois jovens de beleza singular se encarando, após um momento de admiração de ambas as partes o moreno finalmente sorri se aproximando de Katre: Você é lindo! Eu diria que é de uma beleza exótica.  
  
Ah! responde o loirinho com seu melhor ar angelical.  
  
Mas... não parece um ser inocente...posso sentir o calo do seu corpo...está quente... muito quente... Aquele estranho se aproximava cada vez mais ao dizer aquilo, sabia que esta surtindo efeito seu jogo de sedução, Katre ouvia tudo com muita atenção aquilo mexia com sua libido, arrepiava sue corpo...seus lábios se abriram levemente sugerindo um convite muito sensual...parecia tão...sexy...gostoso... ao proferir essa palavras, o estranho se aproximava perigosamente do loirinho...Trowa a distancia observava tudo com bastante atenção . Katre estava prestes a se entregar... seus lábios se abriramm levemente , sugerindo um convite muito sensual.... estas mudanças no comportamento do árabe eram lidas por um ciumento Trowa, que inexplicavelmente sabia cada palavra que era dita entre as duas beldades. Trowa conseguia perceber o entusiasmo do loiro ao perceber que estava sendo observado... o susto ao ser abordado...o interesse crescendo por seu admirador que diga de passagem sabia como seduzir; o que Trowa não conseguia explicar era a sua própria mudança de comportamento! Na pista , em meio as imagens furtivas de outros seres se movimentando, e do som ritmado o flerte continuava. Um jovem loiro era visivelmente encurralado por um moreno que continuava a se insinuar...  
  
Essa sua boca macia....tão macia ... quero me perder nela... dizia isso enquanto o abraçava por trás , sussurrando em seu ouvido . Aposto que você se derrete ao ser tocado...  
  
Um arrepio percorre o corpo de Katre, sua alma anciava por isso... Katre sentia seu corpo gritar:...beija... beijar...seria muito...bom...  
  
Pena, meu loirinho sexy, que seu namorado ciumento não vai deixar... dizendo isso, o moreno foge rapidamente.  
  
Namorado? repete Katre sem entender direito o que acontecia a sua volta, sem nem ao menos perceber Trowa que se aproximava.  
  
Trowa! Ao sentir a mão do seu amigo , finalmente Katre se dá conta que estava sendo observado...isto não estava em seus planos...mas...apesar de tudo , veio bem a calhar... Os olhos do gentil árabe escureceram... Trowa não percebeu...  
  
Vamos embora agora! Você já bebeu demais!  
  
Realmente, Katre estava levemente embriagado, mas ainda sabia o que acontecia a sua volta, e estava claro que Trowa sempre tão serio e tranqüilo estava com ciúmes. Ciúmes! Ele estava com ciúmes , será que ele tinha noção disso? Ou acreditava que estava protegendo um frágil e tímido Katre? Passando rapidamente pela mesa onde se encontravam Duo e Heero aos beijos, Trowa se despede dos amigos um tamto embaraçado não tanto por eles... mais por si, pela situação na qual se encontrava...  
  
Temos que ir , acho que nosso amigo bebeu demais e...  
  
Foi interrompido por Heero , que percebera muito bem a aflição do amigo. Não se preocupe, eu pago tudo , você pode ir, acerte comigo depois...  
  
Confuso,.. o jovem de olhos verdes se sentia confuso... saiu sem dar maiores explicações ... Katre... o que aconteceu ali ? O jovem sempre tão polido... tão sensato... estava bêbado! E se entregando a qualquer um ! como pode?  
  
No carro o silencio imperava, quando o jovem árabe resolve se manifestar. O que deu em você Trowa?... você não é meu dono sabia?  
  
Sei disso, mas você não está em condições de tomar boas decisões . O que pensou que iria acontecer ? Se entregando pra um sujeito qualquer...  
  
Beijo... Sussurra Katre  
  
O que disse? Interpela Trowa parando o carro como se a situação exigisse  
  
Beijo... ele me disse que eu me derreteria com um beijo...  
  
novamente o silencio...  
  
O que acha ,Trowa? Sou quente o suficiente para isso? Você também vai me derreter com um beijo? Trowa sentiu seu sangue ferver, então era isso! Aquela coisinha rosa queria seduzi-lo ... Talvez conseguisse. Mas conhecendo Katre como ele já conhecia... Sabia que ele não era nenhum anjo e sabia manipular as pessoas para conseguir o que desejava, ao menos era isso que fazia o árabe nos últimos anos... Mesmo que aos olhos dos outros continuasse a ser o frágil Katre, ele queria estar no comando da situação . Durante seus pensamentos, Trowa viu o jovem loiro se insinuar cada vez mais... o olhar sedutor... os lábios convidativos... abrira a camisa botão por botão... sem pressa...descobrindo a pele clara e perfumada....  
  
E então? Você não quer provar?  
  
Fazer parte daquele jogo o moreno realmente não queria. Mas...Que se dane tudo!  
  
Perdendo o pouco que restava de sua razão , Trowa se jogou nos braços de Katre , possuindo aquela boca desejada, há muito desejada... E que cheiro bom! O perfume do loirinho o envolvia por completo; embriagando seus sentidos... mas era tão doce... tão quente... sedutor... Rapidamente o jovem moreno percorria o corpo do amante com as mãos retirando por completo a camisa que vestia.  
  
Sim Trowa... beije...beije... gemia o jovem árabe , e Trowa a cada palavra reagia mais desviando daquela boca pequena e quente para provar a pele macia do gentil loirinho.  
  
Lambidas no pescoço ... mordidas ousadas nos ombros... quente chupadas no peito... abdômen . A respiração descontrolada...Mais... Trowa precisava de mais e pelo estado em que se encontrava o loiro este também precisava de mais...  
  
No silenciodo carro, naquele ambiente quente, onde o arfar da respiração de ambos mostrava o descontrole que atingiam, Trowa sentia-se enrijecer... passou a mao entre a s pernas de seu fogoso amigo arrancando-lhe um suspiro, para em seguida apertar firmemente o volume que se fazia ali, como resposta ouviu entre gemidos o pedido do árabe... Sim... Beije... beije.... quero sentir....  
  
Katre não podia mais suportar, não via a hora de sentir aquela boca forte e imponente sugando... beijando...  
  
Não! Disse Trowa derrepente  
  
Não?! Repetiu Katre voltando de seu transe sem entender o que acontecia.  
  
Não Katre, vou te levar pra casa, você vai tomar um banho frio, eu vou tomar banho frio...vamos todos tomar banho gelado!  
  
Voltando à direção do carro, Trowa deixa para trás alguém muito emburrado... E não adianta fazer essa cara, eu não sou um brinquedo; não tente me manipular, se quer alguma coisa aja com sinceridade!  
  
Unf!  
  
Credo, Katre, se continuar assim vai perder seus amigos! Tenho a impressão que os negocios da família esetao tranformando você numa ave de rapina!  
  
Finalmente Trowa chega ao seu destino, deixando o jovem loiro em sua própria casa... pensou por um momento que aquela tortura não chegaria ao fim! Em que momento aquela criatura se transformou? Ele sempre foi manipulador, mas nunca com tanta crueldade... brincar com os sentimentos alheios para preservar a sua...imagem? seria isso que ele queria?  
  
Sozinho naquela casa grande e vazia, Katre de dirigiu para sua suíte. Um banho frio iria ajudar a colocar suas idéias no lugar... Ao se olhar no espelho reparou que apesar de se sentir triste não tinha lagrimas nos olhos... em outros tempos se demancharia inteiro... estaria seu coração mais duro? Não ! Apenas fiquei mais forte. E ao dizer isso para si mesmo apaga a luz indo dormir ... em seu quarto.... em sua cama....  
Sozinho.... 


End file.
